secret
by lilouche-turner
Summary: que se passe til quand une Rose apparait dans la vie de Will Turner ?... par ici les reviews, merci ! fic terminée !
1. aveu

Chapitre I

Aveu

(Point de vue de Rose)

Étendu dans mon lit, je pleurai. Chaque larme résonnait d'un seul nom : WILL. Je devais lui dire ! il m'était trop difficile de garder mon secret. J'étais prêt à le confronter peux importe les conséquences. je me levai, sorti et marchai jusqu'à la porte de la forge de Will.

Lorsque j'entrai, je vis Will occupé à rassembler ses affaires.

- Bonjour… Tu pars ? demandai-je d'une voix incertaine.

- Bonjour Rose, quelle plaisir de te voir ! a-t-Il hurlé en m'embrassant sur la joue. Puis il dit tristement

- oui je pars pour des raisons personnelles.

- Mais Will, ais-je bégayée tandis que les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner car… Mes mots franchirent mes lèvres en un cri désespéré, JE T'AIME ! J'ajoutai dans un murmure étouffé, depuis toujours, depuis le jour où nos regards se sont rencontrés, mais tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Elizabeth!

J'éclatai en sanglots et fis face au mur. Après un moment je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me tournai vers lui

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tu es belle quand tu as les larmes aux yeux, mais je déteste pour vous voir si triste et…

Je me sentis trembler de désir à peine retenu qui courait en moi. Je pouvais sentir mon pou s'emballer tandis que ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes,

- Non… Chuchotais-je, ce serait un péché. Il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres,

- Chut Oui, mais Elisabeth n'est pas ici elle est en voyage avec Jack.

Je priai : en silence. Il effleura mon visage de ses doigts tremblent. Puis il prit ma bouche doucement avec une passion pure et caressa ma langue avec la sienne pour la première fois.

Par tout ce que l'amour signifié, Si c'était péché, mes bras étaient grands ouverts pour les conséquences. Je laissai mes sens être inondés par sa tendresse et refermé mes bras autour de son cou. Je savourai le goût de son amour.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, il dit :

- Je dois partir maintenant, je chérirais ce moment pour toujours ma chère. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions peut-être un jour.

Puis ses lèvres m'effleurent l'oreille, il chuchota

- Je t'aime aussi ma rose.

Il me sourit avant de franchir la porte.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis mon cher william Turner. Ou du moins, je pensé qu'il en serait ainsi…

À SUIVRE…

**Laissez- moi des review en attendant la suite…**


	2. bataille intèrieure

**Chapitre II**

Bataille intérieure

Point de vue de Will

Lorsque je sortis de ma forge, je senti la culpabilité m'inonder. Est-ce que j'aimé Elisabeth ou Rose ? Je n'avais pas vu mon amour d'enfance depuis l'age de dix. Je l'avais oublié, Mais maintenant que je l'avais revue, je ne pouvais pas la chasser hors du mon esprit. Je me sentis infidèle envers la fille du gouverneur.

Pourquoi avais-je dit à Rose que je l'aimais ? Le baiser était un péché, mais mes mots étaient plus grave encore. Maintenant j'étais déchiré et mon coeur ne pouvait décider.

J'avais besoin d'aller voir la mer pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. L'air salé me ferait du bien. Comme j'approché des docks, la vision des vagues battant le rivage apaisa un peu mon âme. Je pensé à Jack, ou était-il? probablement sur la haute mer, chantant sa chanson éternelle de pirate.

Au sujet de Jack, était-ce mes yeux fatigués, qui me jouaient des tours ou était-ce lui se tenant là-bas en bonne compagnie ? Il n'avait pas changé, qui était la dame de son cœur cette fois ? quand mes yeux se furent habitués au crépuscule, je reconnus avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'Elisabeth !

Le choc fut si brutal que j'en restais cloué sur place. Elle l'embrassait ! Comment pouvait-il l'accepter, je croyais qu'il était mon ami, mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'était rien davantage qu'un satané pirate, en qui l'on ne pouvait jamais faire confiance. Je ne pouvais pas croire que, ce que j'avais dit à Rose avait pris une tout autre signification : Elisabeth était réellement, parti avec Jack…

Je tournai le dos à la scène et rentrai aussi rapidement que je pouvais à la maison. Je devais arriver chez nous avant Elisabeth pour la confronter…


	3. dérapage

Chapitre III

Dérapage

Point de vue d'Elisabeth

C'était un mois avant notre mariage. Mais au lieu de me sentir heureuse, j'étais maussade. Au lieu de penser à Will, ces dernières été tournées vers un certain pirate. Naturellement j'aimais Will, la n'étais pas la question, Mais il y avait quelque chose au sujet du capitaine Sparrow… Peut-être était-ce ce « Je ne sais quoi » de charme, de beauté, de charisme, d'audace et d'intelligence, qui m'attirait inexorablement. Mille fois nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser… Mais nous avions toujours été interrompu, ou bien la culpabilité balayée mon envoûtement.

À l'instant ou j'essayais de mettre de l'ordre parmi mes pensées confuses, Toutes mes résolutions de demeurer loin de lui, se brisèrent, en mille morceaux, quand je le vis s'approcher.

Je me jetai dans les bras de Jack et me perdis dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

- Je te veux tellement Jack… Chuchotai-je.

- Moi aussi beauté ! murmura-t-il a mon oreille d'un, voix chaude et sensuelle.

-Embrasse-moi je ne peux plus supporter ton absence !

Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes passionnément. Je répondis fougueusement au baiser de Jack, voulant ceci depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'avais pu comprendre la profondeur de mon désir avant cet instant. Je l'avais tellement rêvé ! L'intensité réelle de ma passion pour lui à ce moment précis était insensée !

Le goût du rhum inonda mes sens ! Je bus lentement la liqueur trouvée sur sa langue et savouré l'élixir de sa bouche. Je laissai courir mes lèvres sur les siennes le faisant trembler.

Soudain il rompit le baiser, haletant.

- Souviens-toi de moi trésor. Chuchota-t-il.

Puis souriant tristement, il essuya une larme qui perlait sue ma joue avant de s'éloigner dans le soleil couchant.

Sur le chemin, j'ai commencé à réaliser ce que j'avais fait. Comment allait-t-il réagir, si je lui dis ! Naturellement je me rendais compte dont j'allais lui briser le coeur, mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose de nouveau, d'excitation et d'aventure.

Lorsque que je passai à la porte, je vis Will se tenant dos contre le mur, les bras croisés. Son regard m'apprit qu'il savait tout!

- Je suis désolé, je sais que ce sera très dur pour toi, mais j'ai besoin d'une vie plus pimenté…tu aura toujours une place spécial dans mon coeur, essaies de me comprendre !

J'essayai de finir ma phrase, mais dèja la porte avait claqué…

À SUIVRE…

**Dénouement dimanche prochain… **

**En attendant des reviews sont les bienvenues !**


	4. Nouveau départ

**Pardonnez-moi pour le retard ne me lincher pas ! (lol)**

**(Je suis très prise par un concours de nouvelles auquel je participe Bonne lecture moussaillons**

**Des reviews sont les bienvenues !**

**Bisous à tous**

**Lilouche007**

Chapitre IV

Nouveau départ

Point de vue de Rose

Après le départ de Will, je restai là immobile tentant de réaliser ce qui s'était produit. Pourquoi m'avais-t-il embrassé ? Que-ce que cela signifié ? il était amoureux d'Elizabeth. Les hommes m'étonneront toujours ! Il était absolument incompressible…

Juste quand j'essayais de trouver le sens de ses actions j'entendis frapper à la porte. Ce bruit m'incita à revenir à la réalité. Je regardé par la porte ouverte, et découvris ce cher Will complètement hébété se tenant sur le seuil.

- Que fais-tu ici ? je te croyais déjà loin. Dis-je étonnée.

- Satanés Pirates tous les mêmes ! cracha Will avec véhémence.

- De quoi parles-tu ? je vis des larmes de fureur dans ses yeux. Alors avec d'une voix tremblante, il me raconta tout…

« … Mais je pensais qu'il était mon ami, je lui ai sauvé la vie et c'est comme ça il me remercie ?… »

Il essaya encore de parler, mais sa voix se brisa, les larmes coulèrent de ses magnifiques yeux. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules tentant de le calmer. Quand ses larmes finalement s'apaisèrent, il reprit :

- En fin de compte, le fait que les pirates soient immoraux n'est pas une mauvaise chose, Jack m'a poussé dans tes bras.

- Ne sois pas un imbécile, tu sais que tu aimes Elizabeth !

- Et le baiser que nous avons échangé n'a-t-il rien voulu dire pour toi ? tu pense que j'embrasse chaque fille que je trouve jolie ! Le mot amour signifie-t-il quelque chose toi ! me rétorqua-t-il

- bien sûr que je crois en l'amour, tu dis les mots les plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais entendu, mais sont-ils sincères ?

- Que puis-je faire pour prouver la vérité de mes paroles ?

Je me sentis rougir et détournai rapidement mes yeux des siens. Il s'approcha, me caressa doucement le visage, puis m'embrassa avec une passion qui me fit croire en sen mots.

Plus tard nous partîmes marcher au bord de la mer. Alors que nous admirions le couchée de soleil, nos pensées se tournèrent ver un certain pirate qui était sans doute parti voguer, en compagnie de son nouvel amour Elizabeth Swann, sur le bateau le plus rapide des Caraïbes, le légendaire Black Pearl.

FIN


End file.
